


L'enfer des jumeaux

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est une soirée spéciale, romantique, en amoureux... aussi, il faut que les jumeaux inventent un nouveau plan infernal, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'enfer des jumeaux

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Cela avait été, jusqu'ici, une magnifique soirée.

Pour fêter leur quinzième anniversaire de mariage, ils avaient laissé Bill et Charlie garder les petits, et Arthur avait invité Molly dans un restaurant à la mode, pas _trop_ cher, mais plus que ce qu'ils se permettaient d'habitude.

Il y avait de la musique jouée par des vrais instruments, des petites fleurs brodées sur les serviettes en tissu, des jolis costumes sur les serveurs, toutes ces choses qui étaient peut-être moins importantes que ce qu'on trouve dans les assiettes, mais qui faisaient sourire Molly de contentement.

"Vraiment, tu n'aurais pas dû." dit-elle pour la cinquième fois, avec un ton qui convainquait Arthur qu'il avait très bien fait.

L'entrée, constituée de petits beignets fourrés à des choses indéterminées, avait été paradisiaque. La plat de résistance avait été édenique. Le vin avait été élyséen. Et pour le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Molly en attendant le dessert, il se trouvait déjà à court de synonymes, mais il suffisait de dire que c'était le meilleur élément de la soirée.

C'était à tel point qu'il avait négligé les signes avant-coureurs du désastre, le bruit d'un verre brisé, quelques exclamations bruyantes près de l'entrée. Cela n'avait aucune raison de les concerner, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, il lui fallut revoir son opinion quand une double tornade rousse se jeta sur eux, brisant d'un coup toute la magie de cette soirée, les paralysant sur place, et leur rappelant que le chaos avait toujours une bonne raison de les concerner. Deux bonnes raisons, en fait, nommées Fred et George Weasley.

"Papaaaa !" s'exclama Fred. (ou George, Arthur était encore trop en état de choc pour être sûr). Son ton, largement outré, était celui de l'adolescente qui rencontre enfin son idole musicale.

"Mamannnnn !" hurla l'autre avec les mêmes intonations.

"Cela fait si longtemps que vous nous avez abandonnés !" gémit le premier, avec un ton qui aurait semblé inadapté partout ailleurs que dans un mauvais mélodrame. C'était Fred, Arthur était presque sûr que c'était Fred. Par un effort surhumain de volonté, il réussit à ne pas se concentrer que sur l'interruption malvenue et à avoir une vision globale de la situation.

Dans un restaurant chic, deux enfants en guenilles (la façon dont ils avaient réussi à salir et déchirer autant leurs vêtements en l'espace de quelques heures était un grand mystère) venaient de surgir en réclamant leurs parents.

"Ca a été si difficile de vous retrouver !" venait de crier George.

Etant donné la situation et les débuts d'expression sur les visages, il était à peu près évident que l'assistance allait prendre le parti des enfants injustement abandonnés contre les parents indignes.

"La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants." dit le proverbe, ainsi que les gens qui n'ont pas d'enfants.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" cria Molly, énervée. Arthur aurait presque pu rire, s'il ne sentait pas que derrière son masque de colère, elle avait envie de pleurer.

"On s'est échappés de la prison où vous nous avez cruellement placés !" gémit Fred.

"On a dû se servir des draps pour se faire une échelle, mais ils se sont déchirés, ils étaient si vieux et usagés !"

"Puis ensuite, on a dû marcher jusqu'à la grange des voisins Moldus dans la boue, c'était horrible !"

"Heureusement, on a pu leur voler un vélo pour continuer à pied !" poursuivit George d'un ton dramatique, comme si voler un vélo était une action émouvante et héroïque.

Et autour de lui, les gens regardaient toujours Arthur comme s'il était la cause directe de tous les rudes malheurs que ces enfants avaient subi ; cela lui donnait envie d'être la cause directe de tous les malheurs qu'ils allaient subir. Mais en attendant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire...

Il paya, s'éclipsa discrètement en emportant les jumeaux, et en espérant qu'ils avaient menti pour le vélo.

"On a été obligés de monter à tour de rôle sur le porte-bagages !" dit Fred d'une voix un peu moins exaltée, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'audience.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Dans un silence de mort, toute leur bonne humeur envolée, il ramena Molly, les enfants et le vélo au Terrier.

Charlie les attendait, habillé en hâte.

"Vous les avez retrouvés !" s'exclama-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Non, c'est nous qui les avons retrouvés !" s'exclama Fred, fier comme un pou.

"On est absolument désolés..." dit charlie d'un air horriblement embarrassé. "Percy, Ron et Ginny sont allés se coucher sagement, et eux aussi, et on aurait dû deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose... on s'en est rendu compte récemment... Bill est parti les chercher, et moi je suis resté pour m'occuper des autres, ou s'ils revenaient... Ils se sont enfuis par la fenêtre, en nouant leurs draps... d'ailleurs, les draps se sont déchirés."

"Je sais." dit Arthur d'un air sombre.

"On ne vous a pas prévenus parce qu'on espérait les retrouver... on ne voulait pas vous déranger... mais peut-être que ça aurait été mieux..." continua-t-il, penaud.

"Tu as bien fait." continua Arthur, essayant de ne pas sembler trop affligé. Ce n'était pas la faute de Charlie et Bill. Ils étaient matures, mais quand même... leur laisser les jumeaux, même pour un soir, était peut-être une charge trop lourde.

Il laissa Molly s'occuper de gronder Fred et George et de les punir. Il ne pensait pas que cela la soulagerait, ou quoi que ce soit, mais il valait mieux lui laisser cette partie de la tâche plutôt que la plus pénible, ramener le vélo au voisin et présenter des excuses. En chemin, il croisa Bill.

"Ils ont rampé dans le fossé, et je n'ai pas réussi à les retrouver à temps !" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui mélangeait l'affliction et l'admiration. Et ils ont pris le vélo des Williams ! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils savaient se servir de ce machin Moldu ! Ils ont..."

"Je sais, je sais." dit Arthur d'un ton fataliste en se préparant à aller rendre l'objet du délit, lui-même passablement crotté. Il n'était même pas d'humeur à être fier d'eux, sur ce point précis, ou alors vraiment très faiblement.

"Attends, attends, je vais le faire !" s'exclama Bill. "C'est moi qui étais censé les garder... et puis, désolé, papa, mais tu es trop énervé."

Ce n'était pas forcément faux.

Laissant le vélo et la tâche aux bons soins de Bill, Arthur se rappela qu'il lui restait encore à s'excuser auprès des propriétaires du restaurant pour le désordre causé.

Molly l'attendait à la maison, un air dur sur le visage. Arthur lui prit la main, l'air gêné.

"Je vais bien." répondit-elle à sa question non formulée. "Parfois, je me dis que ces gosses me rendront folle ; mais j'espère qu'au fond, je suis plus solide que ça."

"Je vais leur parler." dit Arthur.

Au fond, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait leur dire. Molly réussissait bien à être ferme devant eux, ce n'était pas pour qu'il aille gâcher cela en leur reprochant de faire pleurer leur mère. Mais il poussa la porte quand même. A sa grande surprise, aucun hurlement ne l'accueillit. Il espéra qu'ils n'étaient pas repartis par la fenêtre. Mais non, ils l'attendaient bien dans leur lit.

"On voulait dire..." commença George.

"... qu'on aurait pu rentrer avant. On vous regardait de l'extérieur. On vous a laissés tranquilles, au début. On a attendu que le serveur apporte le dessert."

"Ah." que pouvait-il leur dire, dans ces circonstances. Surtout après avoir été suffisamment naïf pour s'attendre, peut-être, à des excuses.

"Non, parce qu'on ne voulait pas que vous pensiez qu'on a mis si longtemps à vous retrouver ! On devine mieux que ça, et on pédale vite !" dit George d'un air de défi. Arthur soupira profondément.

"Et puis, sinon, le dessert aurait été perdu ! Alors que là, on a pu le prendre dans les assiettes !" continua Fred.

George écarta la main, révélant un morceau écrasé de parfait aux fraises.

"Vous en voulez un peu ?" demanda-t-il. "On peut partager, c'est le vôtre, après tout. On a voulu proposer à maman, mais elle était trop en colère." et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de provocation dans sa voix.

Arthur soupira encore une fois. "Non, vous pouvez le garder. Mangez-le." George ne se fit pas prier en le découpa en deux, en laissant une moitié à son frère, avant d'engloutir sa part.

"Bonne nuit." dit Arthur, sans se résigner à crier. "Ne recommencez pas, surtout."

"Promis !" s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

Et Arthur, en signe de paix, fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu le discret : "On trouvera autre chose de mieux la prochaine fois."


End file.
